Russian Roulette
by SheriffSwan28
Summary: One shot AU. Emma falls in love with Regina & Killian, but can't decide who she wants to be with forever. Killian suggests to play a dangerous game of Russian Roulette to decide who will stay with Emma, which Regina accepts. I came up with this idea while listening to Rihanna's song, "Russian Roulette."


**Author's Note: This fan fiction has suicidal theme. Do not read if you can't handle suicide. Also, do not play Russian Roulette with a gun in real life. If you have suicidal thoughts, please seek a family member or friend for help.**

* * *

 _BANG!_

A body falls out of a chair and hits the cold floor hard. A pool of blood starts to seep out onto the floor from the bullet hole on the head.

"NOOOOOO!"

 _Thirty minutes earlier…_

I take a breath; a very deep breath. "Calm yourself, Regina." he says to me so calmly. I'm sitting here trying to calm myself, while he puts a bullet into the cylinder hole of a six shot magnum revolver. "If you play, you play for keeps." he says to me while closing the cylinder of the revolver. I just nodded. We both knew what we were playing for. I looked at our keep. She looked right back at me with her beautiful green eyes. She took a deep breath while giving me a pleading look saying, ' _Don't do this!_ ' before she looked away. You can see how nervous and scared she was just by looking at her eyes and the way she would bite her fingernails. I was sitting at the end of the table while Killian was sitting at the other end of the table. Emma was sitting at the middle of the table. This game we are playing is basically about Emma. Killian and I fell in love with her and Emma fell in love with the both of us. The problem is that Emma couldn't make up her mind on who she wants to stay with forever. Killian and I have been begging her to stay with one of us; on top of that, Killian and I have been at each other's throats. That's when Killian suggested me about this game that he had played with his so called "friends" in front of Emma; I agreed to play. Emma pleaded and yelled at us, but we told her we had to do this.

Killian spins the cylinder of the revolver and places the gun on the middle of table. "Take the gun and count to three." he says to me. I move my hand slowly towards the gun and take it. I placed the revolver against the side of my head. I'm sweating now and my hand is shaking. There's no time to think about this, because it's my turn to go. I placed a finger on the trigger and looked at Emma again. She grabbed my arm that was still on the table and was starting to say, "Regina, please!" but I pulled the trigger.

 _Click_

Emma took a sigh of relief while tears were falling down her cheeks. I took another deep breath, pull the gun away from my head, and placed it on the middle of the table. My heart is beating so fast and hard that I bet anyone can see it just by looking through my chest. I'm so terrified about this because I know I can lose my life, but I'm not leaving. I can't leave her. I love her so much. I need to win this game for her. I must win. Emma looked at Killian and pleaded him to stop. "Killian, please don't do this!" she cried at him. Killian didn't listen to her. He just picked up the revolver quickly, placed it against the side of his head, and pulled the trigger like it was nothing.

 _Click_

Killian placed the revolver back at the middle of the table. I say a prayer to myself this time. "Close your eyes. Sometimes it helps." advised Killian with a smile on his face. Right there and then I get a scary thought. Killian is still here, which means he has never lost to this game before. "Gina, please stop this!" cried Emma to me. I ignored her, pick up the gun again, and place it against the side of my head. My hand is shaking even more than before. I hold my breath and pulled the trigger slowly.

 _Click_

I released the breath that I was holding and placed the gun back on the middle of the table. Again Killian took the gun quickly, placed it against the side of his head, and pulled the trigger.

 _Click_

He smiles and places the gun back on the middle of the table. I looked at Emma and started to think if I will win this. Only two more shots left, which will decide who will win and who will lose. My life starts to flash before my eyes. Remembering how I met Emma and to the day Killian came into her life. I should have told her how I felt about her before Killian came into her life. Maybe then we wouldn't be in this situation. I started to wonder if I will get to see Emma's beautiful face again after I pull the trigger this last time. My heart starts to beat even faster and harder than ever, that it's amazing it hadn't popped out of my chest yet. I close my eyes and took a deep final breath. "FUCK THIS!" I heard Emma cried out. I opened my eyes and saw her grabbed the gun, placed it against the side of her head. "No!" Killian and I yelled while getting out of our chairs to stop her. She pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

Emma's body falls out of the chair and hits the cold floor. Her blood was starting to make a pool around her head. The revolver was still in her hand.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed and cried while falling onto my knees. Killian just only stood there in shocked.

 _Few months later…_

I place a bullet into the cylinder hole of the revolver, closed the cylinder, and spinned it. I placed the gun against the side of my head and placed my finger on the trigger. Amazingly my hand is not shaking at all and my heart beat is steady as ever. Here I am playing this game again. The only difference, it's not for keeps. I'm playing for death this time, just so I can be with her again. I pulled the trigger.

 _Click_


End file.
